Slimy Sodor
Slimy Sodor is a new story. Story Sir Topham Hatt is tired out, so Max Tennyson suggests he takes a day off, whilst he runs the railway for him. However, Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew decide to test out some new slime shooters, and splat slime on the engines and coaches! It's up to Ben, Gwen, Max, and Gordon to stop Mayor Humdinger and get everything under control before Topham returns! Script: ''Narrator: It was a clear spring morning on the Island of Sodor.'' engine peeps shatter the air ''Narrator: But things weren't going so smoothly for Sir Topham Hatt.'' a big traffic jam at Knapford Station Narrator: The signals at Knapford were faulty, and all the traffic coming in and out of the station was delayed. Tennyson can be seen with Ben and Gwen Ben Tennyson: Wow! Isn't it noisy or what?! Gwen Tennyson: I can't tell; I have my ears covered. James: This is awful! I can't take my goods train anywhere! Annie: And all this noise is giving me a headache! Clarabel: Me too! M is trying to repair the signals Professor M: Oh, I can't concentrate with all this noise! Topham Hatt sighs in exasperation. then he gets up onto a trolley and blows a guard's whistle, sliencing everyone. Professor M: offscreen Thank you, sir! Annie: sighs That's much better! Thomas: I agree. Gwen and Max come over to Sir Topham Hatt. Max Tennyson: Oh dear, Sir, you don't seem so good. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, i hate to admit it, Max, but I am feeling a bit tired. Thomas: Oh dear, sir. That is serious. Max Tennyson: I know, Thomas. I was thinkng, sir, why don't you have a day off? Sir Topham Hatt: I really don't know about that, Max. I mean, I have a railway to run, and... [a woman clears her throat from offscreen. Everyone looks behind them, and the rock music from Dowager Hatt's Busy Day plays when the camera shifts to a stern-looking Dowager Hatt] Ben Tennyson: Topham, is that gonna happen whenever your mom makes an entrance? Dowager Hatt: Topham, I think you HAVE been working too hard! You should take a day off! Sir Topham Hatt: what? But, Mother, I-I-I really can't... Dowager Hatt: Thank me enough. I know. you need it. Thomas: I agree, ma'am. Annie: But Thomas, who will run the railway if Topham's away? Sir Topham Hatt: realizing Yes, Annie's right. Who can run the railway? Max Tennyson: his throat I'll do it, Topham. stares Ben Tennyson: Grandpa? Are you sure about this? Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I really don't know if this is... Dowager Hatt: A more wonderful idea? Of course it is! Gwen Tennyson: it is? Max Tennyson: It is? SIr Topham Hatt: It is? Dowager Hatt: Of course it is! Malcolm can run the railway for you, Topham. Max Tennyson: It's Max, Dowager. Dowager Hatt: Lovely, thank you, Marcel. Get ready for tomorrow, Topham. We're off to Bluff's Cove. M arrives Professor M: I've decided to have a day off too. Fixing that broken signal was extremely difficult. Humdinger is hiding behind the Lion of Sodor. We then focus into his lair Narrator: The villainous Mayor Humdinger was busy making a plan to spoil Sodor. He gathered his Kitten Catastrophe Crew to make the plan. Mayor Humdinger: Haven't you heard, my kittens? Topham is taking the day off! That means Sodor is all mine! I wonder what I should do... (An instrumental of the E minor opening to '''I'm Full Of Surprises', in a similar style to The Great Race, occurs as the scene zooms out on the villains' conversation]'' day Narrator: Next day, at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were ready to start the new day. Max Tennyson: OK, now... at the clipboard Thomas.... Bluff's cove, Sir Topham Hatt lays on a sun bed Narrator: Meanwhile, at Bluff's Cove, Sir Topham Hatt was wondering how Max was getting on. Sir Topham Hatt: I wonder how the Tennyson Trio are doing... sighs I hope they're ok. looks over at Professor M, who is paddling in the sea. Professor M: I'm sure they're ok, sir. Max knows what he's doing. Sir Topham Hatt: You're right, Professor. Everything IS ok. I know Max is doing a great job. Dowager Hatt: Exactly right, Topham. at Knapford, Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew arrive Thomas: What's Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew up to this time, Toby? Toby: They've got some slime shooters! And they slimed Henrietta! Henrietta: Ugh! This slime is disgusting! Ben Tennyson: Oh man! I thought things would be quiet without Topham! Gwen Tennyson: And now Mayor Humdinger is up to his tricks again! slime shooters bubble behind them! Mayor Humdinger: offscreen FIRE! slime fired hits Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Annie & Clarabel were both covered in slime! Max Tennyson: Slimed?! Thomas: Yes, Max! Annie and Clarabel have been slimed! Annie: Mayor Humdinger did it! Clarabel: Yes, Annie! I saw him! comes in, annoyed, and covered in slime James: This slime has completely ruined my paintwork! Ben Tennyson: At least Gordon hasn't been slimed! shoots from offscreen, and splats all over Gordon's boiler Gordon: Oh, the indignity! Max Tennyson: Alright. Mayor Humdinger is asking for it! Humdinger rides away on the Kitty-mobile western style music from 'The Switch' plays, as Ben, Gwen, and Max surround Mayor Humdinger Max Tennyson: annoyed Mayor Humdinger, you and your Kitten Catastrophe Crew have caused confusion and delay! Mayor Humdinger: in exasperation I'm sorry, Mr Tennyson. Ben Tennyson: It's 'Sir! Mayor Humdinger: Whatever! I'm sorry... sir. Gordon: I should think so too! Max Tennyson: Sir Topham's day off would have been completely ruined if he'd seen all the mess you made! Mayor Humdinger: surprised Oh dear. We-we hadn't thought of that, did we, kittens? Kitten Catastrophe Crew shake their heads Ben Tennyson: I guess that's why Topham doesn't get many days off, does he, Grandpa? Max Tennyson: I know, Ben. Gwen Tennyson: And we did promise him that there wouldn't be any trouble! Mayor Humdinger: Um... excuse me... sir. Max Tennyson: Yes, Mayor Humdinger? Mayor Humdinger: I was thinking... If me and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew help clean up the slimy messes, will you promise not to tell Topham? hesitates, thinking Max Tennyson: Well, um... Ok. It's a deal. hands with a reluctant Mayor Humdinger montage of Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Ben, Gwen and Max cleaning the engines and coaches, as a instrumental of Working Together plays Narrator: Working together, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Ben, Gwen and Max got the engines and coaches clean and slime-free. at Knapford, as Sir Topham's car turns up Narrator: And just in time. Ben Tennyson: Grandpa! Topham's here! Topham enters, followed by Dowager Hatt & Professor M Sir Topham Hatt: We're back! I hope everything went well whilst I was away. Max Tennyson: Yes, sir, everything went perfectly fine. Thomas: We looked after everything, sir. Mayor Humdinger: We sure did. Didn't we, kitties? Kitten Catastrophe Crew nod their heads Marshall rubs against James Sir Topham Hatt: I must admit, I had my doubts, But I'm glad everything is running smoothly. Max Tennyson: Yes, sir. the top hat back to Topham Dowager Hatt: I told you Max had everything under control Topham. Professor M: I am so glad everything went well, including Mayor Humdinger behaving for once. Thomas: We can tell. then, Kitty Marshall tickles James' nose and he sneezes, making slime come out of his funnel